


Noize-y Knotting

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Knotting, M/M, Other, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	Noize-y Knotting

You’d saved Noize, your little Noibat from a couple of aggressive Ratata in Verdant Cave, early on in your Island Trials. Since then, the sweet little bat-Pokémon had been a constant companion of yours. He didn’t like to be in a ball, so most of the time, he rode along on your shoulder or in your backpack while you traveled.

With the help of your team, you trained the little thing until he could hold his own in a battle. He evolved one day, after a particularly rough battle, turning into a large, imposing Noivern. Noize’s triumphant, loud roar filled the clearing you were in, somewhere deep in Poni Grotto if you remembered correctly.

The Pokémon turned around to look at you, a huge smile on his face as he moved over to nuzzle up against you.

You had to stand up on your toes a bit to hug him properly, but you affectionately nuzzled back up against your Pokémon, returning his smile with one of your own.

“I’m so proud of you, Noize!” You cooed at him happily, burying your face in the soft white fluff around his neck.

Noize’s wings encircled you and a chirr vibrated through him, you could feel it from your head to your toes with how close he was to you. A thrill of excitement went through you as you ran your hands down the back of the lithe Pokémon, feeling him mirror the move with his claws.

“You want your treat now?” You cooed at him again, which proved to be the wrong choice, because the next thing you knew, Noize was pushing you down to your knees, closer to his sheath and the slowly emerging cocks hidden behind it. He eagerly pressed the tip against your lips, letting out a soft croon, as if echoing your cooing. You didn’t really want to be caught blowing your Pokémon in the middle of a well-trodden cave, but you couldn’t resist wrapping your lips around the emerging pair of pricks.

This turned out to be a mistake, because as soon as your lips were around them, both cocks started to spill out of his sheath faster, filling your mouth to the brim and more.

You gagged a little when he tried to thrust both of his appendages down your throat. You brought your hands up to push his hips back a bit, only to move them to your throat when the Pokémon started to rut his cocks into your maw.

He was used to you being able to handle both of his pricks, but of course, he was much smaller before. Now those ridged, knotted cocks were huge, trying to shove down your throat, and choking you from the inside.

You moaned loudly around them, eventually pulling yourself back off of his cocks so you could breathe.

Noize whined above you, thrusting his members toward your mouth again, and you avoided it, tilting your head to the side so they grazed against your cheek.

“I can’t take them, Noize!” You wrap a hand around each one and start to stroke them in tandem. “You’re too big now.”

A pathetic noise filled your ears and the Noivern above you tried once more to force his cocks into your mouth.

You sat back and let go of him, deciding that he deserved a better treat than your mouth anyway. You slipped your pants down to your knees and turned over, presenting him your rear, and reached back to grab hold of his cocks, bringing them toward your nearly always-dripping cunt.

You hold them together and start to try to ease the flared heads of his cocks into your pussy.

His wings flutter behind you as he tries to shove himself into you, but your firm grip keeps him at bay.

When the tips pop inside you, just below the first ridge on his cocks, you gasp softly, your eyes going wide at the feeling of being thoroughly stretched by two sizable dragon dicks.

You let go of him once they’re in, and Noize started to thrust inside you, driving his cocks deeper with each press of them.

Before long, the lips of your pussy were touching the knots at the base of his cocks. Your Noivern was screeching and growling as he started to fuck into you harder and harder, his noises nearly pleading.

He tried to press the knots into you, his tail thwacking against the floor and his wings flapping again. When his knots finally started to slide inside you, Noize let out another victorious roar. His claws gripped your hips while he kept fucking you still, driving his knots deeper inside you.

You scream out your own orgasm as tears through you, your vision blacking out for a moment from how vigorously Noize is breeding you.

The first gush of molten-hot dragon come inside you makes you see stars again, and when you come back to yourself, you’re treated to your sweet, large Pokémon nuzzling up against you, licking at your jaw affectionately.

You reach up to pet his head, kissing back at his face, and settle in to wait for his knot to go down.

That’s when you hear footsteps echoing through the grotto.


End file.
